Computer software tools are used in performing service type operations for certain types of machines. For example, field technicians utilize a number of tools to diagnose, retrieve information stored in external databases, retrieve information from sources on the machines, such as electronic control modules, and the like.
Typically, such tools are computer based and reside in a portable computer such as a notebook computer. Such tools were designed to communicate, i.e., share information using one of several different interprocess communication protocols, e.g., the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP), Dynamic Data Exchange (DDE), or the Component Object Model (COM).
With the advent of these tools, it has been become desirable to link the various software tools to share and exchange information or control data. However, since the various software tools did not share a common communication protocol, the software tools would normally have to be revised to include integration modules which facilitated communication between one tool and one other tool.
Revising the tools to use a single protocol is time consuming and inefficient. Additionally, different protocols have different benefits which may be suitable for one tool and not for another.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.